


Family Talks

by dykecassandrawayne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Sequel to Brotherly TalksDamian could not believe he came out to Timothy of all his family. But he had been the one to explain what the LGBT community is to him.For years Damian had felt attraction towards other boys especially towards Colin. So when Tim told him the word gay he decided to tell his closest friend about it.It went down like this.





	Family Talks

Damian could not believe he came out to Timothy of all his family. But he had been the one to explain what the LGBT community is to him. 

For years Damian had felt attraction towards other boys especially towards Colin. So when Tim told him the word gay he decided to tell his closest friend about it.

It went down like this.

"Colin… I think I might be gay." Damian told the ginger boy.

"Really? Why's that?" Colin asked. Damian did the first thing that came to his mind and kissed Colin's cheek.

Colin in turn kissed right next to Damian's lips. "I've been wanting to kiss you for a while. But can I kiss you on the lips?" 

Damian smiled slightly. "Yes, you can."

Colin's lips were soft against Damian's.

Colin pulled away after a second. "Does this make us boyfriends?" 

Damian thought for a second. "I believe so."

"Cool, just don't let the nuns or other kids at the orphanage know."

"Why not?"

"Cause they won't be happy and someone might beat me up and I can't exactly turn into Abuse against kids."

"What?"

Colin looked at him like he was stupid. "Damian you know that some people hate gay people right?" 

"No I didn't."

"Well they do but let's not talk about it. It's sad. Let's get back to playing video games." Colin said.

That night Damian researched it all. He read about the pink triangles, about Stonewall, about the AIDS epidemic, and so much more. So many deaths. 

It wasn't right. And why hadn't Timothy told him about this? He was fourteen, he wasn't a child.

So rightfully he went to yell at her elder brother about it. And ended up telling Timothy about Colin being his boyfriend.

So now he stood outside of Timothy's bedroom after having a door slammed in his face. 

He knocked on the door again. Timothy opened it.

"Yeah?"

Damian gave him a hug. Just a quick one and then left down the hall. 

Damian clicked call on his laptop screen. Almost instantly the receiver of the call picked up and he was looking at his Oummi holding a toddler.

"Damian? It's late over there isn't it?" Talia asked.

Athanasia smiled at him. "Dami!" 

"Early morning. Is Auntie Nyssa, Maya, Suren, and Mara there? I have something to tell you all." Damian said, his voice steady and clear. He was calm. His Oummi was bisexual and he knew Aunt Nyssa was only interested in women. He wasn't worried about how they would react. He had no reason to worry.

Talia raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright, Dami?" 

"Yes, Oummi."

"I'll be right back." Talia vanished with Athanasia from the screen and returned with her sister a few minutes later.

Maya was obviously dragging Mara to the computer and Suren was behind them.

"Baby bro, what's up?" Maya asked. 

"I have something important to tell all of you." Damian said.

"Out with it then." Mara said. Suren elbowed her.

"I'm gay." Damian said.

His family was silent. 

And then Talia spoke. "That's great, Damian. Have you told your father yet?"

"No. Timothy knows. And Colin Wikes who is my boyfriend now." Damian said.

"Hmm. I'm pleased you told us first." Talia smiled.

Nyssa nodded. "Me too. Now you said you have a boyfriend?"

"Colin's a dork, he's perfect for you." Maya said.

"Colin!" Athanasia giggled.

Damian couldn't help but smile.

"I do not fully understand, what is Damian and who is Colin." Suren said.

"Damian likes kissing boys and Colin is Damian's romantic partner." Nyssa said.

Suren looked confused. "That isn't really a big deal."

"Times have changed." Nyssa said.

"Dami! Dami! I wanna play with Dami!" Athanasia whined. Talia shushed her and handed her a Batman plushie.

"Is Colin the Superboy?" Mara asked.

"No. He's a redhead." Damian stated.

Talia sighed. "Taking after Dick Grayson, are you?" 

"Oummi."

"What? I'm just saying that your elder brother has a thing for redheads and if you also have a thing for redhead I love and support you." Talia said.

"Oh my god." Damian groaned.

He came out to his other family when he was Robin. "Baba. I need to tell you something I recently uncovered. The rest of you as well need to hear this. I'm gay. And I am dating Colin. " He said to Bruce. Not Batman. His Baba. His dad. 

He again was calm. The Batfamily was

"Alright." Bruce said with a smile. 

Everyone heard him through his ear piece.

"Aw good for you baby bird." Richard praised him. Damian rolled his eyes.

"Same." Cassandra said.

"Same." Steph said at the same time as Cassandra. Damian was sure that it came from the same source despite the fact that they weren't patrolling together tonight.

"You told me this morning. Like at the ass crack of dawn." Timothy said. Of course he would say that.

"You're gay, I'm gay. He's gay. She's gay. They're gay. We're all gay." Jason laughed. 

"That's cool, little dude." Duke said.

"Hell yeah kiddo." Kate cheered.

"Our family is really gay. Is anyone straight?" Bette said.

"No one's straight here, Flamebird. That's awesome Robin." Barbara said.

"Good for you." Luke said.

"Master Damian, I am happy to hear that. Tomorrow I will follow a family tradition of making a coming out cake." Alfred said.

"Wait you told Timbo first?" Jason asked.

"Tt. He explained to me what LGBT stood for." 

"Have you told your mom yet?" Duke asked.

"Yes. She took it well. As did the rest of my other family." Damian said.

"Trying make us jealous? Telling them first?" Jason asked.

"Tt. No, I really don't care for that kind of childish behavior." Damian huffed.

"I remember when I told your mom I was gay. It was long before I told Bruce. I remember those days. Damian was an ugly child then. And now he's an ugly little gay teen." Jason said.

"I'm muting his line." Barbara said.

"Thank you." Damian said.

"The evil is defeated." Tim and Steph cheered.

"Now back to work, people." Barbara said.

Bruce gave Damian a hug. He pulled away. "Tt. There's someone following a woman down that alley, Batman." 

"Let's go." Bruce said before ruffling Damian's hair.


End file.
